sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle is a platform video game developed by Sonic Team, Rocksteady Studios and GalaxyTrail with the additional development provided by Vicarious Visions, 343 Industries and Creative Assembly, published by Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment and distributed by Activision for Microsoft Windows, it was released for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in November 2017. The story sees Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II defeated and sent into Velvet Crowe's world by Sigma, who manages to began the Maverick Wars in Sonic Sr II's absence. Six months later, Sonic Sr II is rescued by Mega Man X and Zero, joined by his friends and his past self, joins the U.S. Military forces and Maverick Hunters to stop Maverick Sigma and end the Maverick Wars. It features three gameplay modes: "Classic", side-scrolling gameplay similar to the original Sega Genesis Sonic games; "Sonic Sr II", 3D gameplay similar to Sonic Unleashed (2008) and Sonic Colors (2010); and a third gameplay mode featuring the "Avatar", the player's custom character. The game was primarily developed by staff members who had worked on Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations, along with Rocksteady, GalaxyTrail, Vicarious Visions, 343 Industries and Creative Assembly, using an updated version of the Hedgehog Engine used in Sonic Unleashed and Generations. Development began after the release of Sonic Lost World in 2013, and the character creation system was inspired by Sonic fan art the developers had come across over the years. It was announced in July 2016 at the San Diego Comic-Con under the working title Project Sonic 2017. Upon release, Sonic Forces: The Final Battle received mixed reviews from critics, who found its presentation—particularly its visuals—to be a highlight, in addition to its character creation system and Modern gameplay. However, the level design was frequently criticized, as were technical problems and the Classic gameplay. Many critics felt that the game lacked ambition, and called it a disappointment in the wake of the positively-received Sonic Mania, another Sonic game that also released in 2017. This is the actress Carrie Fisher and actors John Hurt, Barry Dennen and John Cygan's final video game roles along with the composer James Horner which were released posthumously. Gameplay Sonic Forces is an action-adventure platform game similar in gameplay and style to prior Sonic the Hedgehog games. The player's goal is to defeat Doctor Eggman and his robot army. The game features three playable characters: two variants of Sonic the Hedgehog ("Classic"), Classic Sonic, as well as the new characters Modern Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Mega Man X, Zero, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman X and Ultraman Orb. Sonic Sr II plays through three-dimensional stages and can use abilities such as guns, swords, boosting and homing attacks as well as X uses the X Buster, M4A1 with M26 MASS shotgun, the Colt M1911A1 pistol and Maverick abilities and Zero uses Z-Buster, Z-Saber, M16A1 with M203 grenade launcher and Dual Mags, M6H Magnum and Maverick abilities, while Classic Sonic's gameplay features 2D side-scrolling stages reminiscent of the Sega Genesis-era of games as well as Ultraman Zero, Ultraman X and Ultraman Orb uses the Ultraman techniques and Cynder Jr uses lightning abilities., and the "Avatar" (the player's custom character). Each has their own unique abilities and attributes: Classic Sonic is restricted to side-scrolling gameplay reminiscent of the Sega Genesis Sonic games, and can perform spin and drop dashes. Modern Sonic's gameplay follows a similar style to Sonic Unleashed (2008) and Sonic Colors (2010): he can double jump, perform a homing attack on enemies, springs, and grappling hooks, and boost by collecting White Wisps. The Avatar is created from a base of seven animal types, which each possess a unique ability; they also wield a grappling hook and can equip weapons known as Wispons, including flamethrowers, whips, and hammers as well as the MA5D Assault Rifle, M4A1 with M203, M60 Machine Gun, M1928 Thompson and M9 Beretta pistol. Depending on the Wispon, Avatars can use temporary abilities by collecting a corresponding Wisp type. Certain parts see players controlling both Sonic Sr II (as Ultraman Orb and the Avatar along with Mega Man X and Zero, switching between them as necessary, similar to Sonic Heroes (2003). The game is split into several themed levels, some of which are based on locations from past games (such as Green Hill). Players must complete each level while fighting waves of enemies, and (with the exception of Classic Sonic) seamlessly shift from side-scrolling to third-person perspectives. Stages are filled with features such as spring boards, rails, and boost pads, and obstacles such as spikes, bottomless pits, and robots. Scattered around levels are golden rings, which serve as a form of health: rings protect players from damage caused by robots or other hazards, though they lose their rings upon being hit; being hit with no rings kills the player. The game does not use a traditional life system, instead deducting from the player's score depending on the number of deaths. Players are given a grade dependent on their performance; an "S" rank is the best and a "C" is the worst. Certain levels feature a boss, which must be defeated in order to proceed. Bonus levels can be unlocked by collecting Red Rings hidden in most stages and players may occasionally receive SOS Missions, tasking them with replaying levels with a specific objective. Plot After the NOL-American War ended, Sigma (voiced by Malcolm Jamal-Warner) (who is making yet another gab for global domination) is a Maverick Hunter Commander who became infected by the Maverick virus following the disappearance of the late Hades Izanami and became Master Sigma when he became a Maverick and later launches a large scale offensive on an urban center with the late Dr. Eggman's Death Egg Robot sentinels and Egg Pawns before he captured Ultras from the future, Ultraman Ginga (voiced by Samuel Witwer) and Ultraman Victory (voiced by Roger Craig Smith). After hearing of Sigma's plot, Zero set out to find Sonic Sr II, the second son of the late Sonic Jr (Adult voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Old voiced by Kevin Costner) and the half-brother of Sonic Jr II (who is meet by the new ultra Ultraman Orb (voiced by Ron Perlman) and giving him the Orbcalibur (who is turned into a Ultra Fusion Card "Orb Origin"), Ultra Fusion Cards and the Orb Ring) to inform him of the situation. When arriving in Hawaii, Sonic Sr II's current location, he found Ultraman Orb (as Sonic Sr II) battling a revived Galactron. Zero aided him in defeating the mecha and then told Orb the situation. After hearing this, Orb (who found Sonic Jr II's X Deviser) set out to stop Sigma before he can began the Maverick Wars by firing the missiles at New York City. Sonic Sr II (Adult voiced by Milo Gibson and Young voiced by Raymond Ochoa) is called to save the day when Sigma and Mavericks attacks the missile silo in Nevada. However, Sonic Sr II discovers that Sigma has recruited Shadow the Hedgehog (Old voiced by Tony Amendola and Young voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch), Metal Sonic (voiced by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje), Chaos (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch), Zavok (voiced by Ike Amadi), and a mysterious newcomer named Infinite (voiced by Chris Sarandon) to assist him along with Alien Gapiya Sadeath (voiced by Barry Dennen, his final role), Vile (voiced by Sean Astin) as well as evil ultra Ultraman Belial (voiced by Kevin Grevioux). Infinite proves to be too powerful for Sonic Sr II and easily defeats him but not before he had a chance to send the X Devizer to Sonic Jr II before he disappears in the thin air. Sonic Jr II (who arrived too late to save his brother Sonic Sr II) returns and became furious by destroying Alien Gapiya Sadeath with the FIM-94 Stinger Missile Launcher which he explodes into pieces the first time until he is later knocked unconscious by Sigma (who disarmed the Singer). Six months later, without Sonic Sr II to stop him, Sigma began the Maverick Wars by launching a terrorist attack by launching the missiles at New York City with 4 missiles hit Manhattan while many missiles were destroyed by the U.S. Air Force, with only small pockets of resistance remaining. Unfortunately they were confronted by X and Zero (who takes Sonic Jr II back to the Hunter Base when he is unconscious) until Axl arrives to stop Sigma which forces Sigma and Infinite to retreat back to Sigma's Palace in Atlantic Ocean. Acting on Sigma's behalf after the Maverick Wars began, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok easily conquer one territory after another and easily conquer one territory after another. Meanwhile, Infinite has become the leader of Sigma's maverick army. With Sigma out to crush the remaining opposition, multiple forces are now embroiled in conflict for the control of the planet. Sonic Sr II’s disappearance was shocking news to everyone. Sonic Sr II’s friends were rescued by the Maverick Hunters Mega Man X (voiced by Benjamin Bratt), Zero (MMX voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse and MMZ voiced by Christian Bale and later Matthew Mercer for the DLC content) and Axl (voiced by Rob Lowe) with the help of the U.S. Military by repelling Mavericks during the invasion of New York City. After repelling Mavericks out of New York City, Knuckles the Echidna Jr (Adult voiced by Ogie Banks and young voiced by Joshua Rush), son of the late Knuckles Sr (Old voiced by Danny Glover and Adult voiced by James C. Mathis III) joins the United States Armed Forces along with Sonic Sr II's friends to help the Maverick Hunters and the Allied Forces to combat the Mavericks. In addition, they recruit a new member they nickname the Rookie (Male voiced by Matthew Mercer, Neil Kaplan, Roger Craig Smith, Ike Amadi and Max Mittelman; Female voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Eliza Jane Schneider, Laura Bailey and Kate Higgins). Knuckles Jr explains that he has discovered Sonic Sr II is being held prisoner in Velvet Crowe's world when Sigma send him. X and Zero manage to steal a shuttle in Sigma Palace, travels to Velvet Crowe's World, and rescue Sonic Sr II before heading back to Sonic Sr II's world. Meanwhile, Tails and Axl were attacked by Chaos, Ultraman Belial and Vile and were saved by Classic Sonic (voiced by James Arnold Taylor and vocal effects by Frank Welker) (who is brought forth by the wormhole he was sucked into at the end of Sonic Mania) along with the new allies Ultraman Zero (voiced by Kiefer Sutherland and later Matthew Mercer for the DLC content) and Ultraman X (voiced by Thomas Haden Church). Tails and Axl theorizes that Infinite's strange powers are affecting other dimensions, which may have pulled Classic Sonic into their world. Classic Sonic, Axl and Tails then spy on Sigma, who reveals that the source of Infinite's power comes from a device called the Phantom Ruby, and that he has a plan to completely destroy the Earth which will take effect in three days, but Sigma is stopped by Colonel and Iris who told that the Maverick Hunters and the U.S. Military along with the Repliforce and Allied Forces will foil Sigma's plans by preventing Earth from being destroyed by Sigma and the Mavericks before he forced Sigma to retreat back to Sigma Palace. Classic Sonic, Axl and Tails manage to link up with the United States Army and Maverick Hunters and relay what they learned. Sonic Sr II, X and Zero then encounters the son of late Shadow, Shadow Jr (Adult voiced by Robbie Daymond and Young voiced by Debi Derryberry), who reveals that his father following Sigma is a fake virtual reality copy created by Infinite, as are the other villains serving him. Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, the Rookie, X, Zero and Axl continue to fight to liberate the world from Sigma's rule, but find they are still no match for Infinite's powers. Colonel and Iris infiltrates Sigma's computer network and finds the Phantom Ruby's weakness: it is directly powered by the Sigma Tower's core in Tokyo, and without a power source it is useless. While the Rookie stages a diversion, Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, X and Zero destroy the Sigma Tower. Believing they have the upper hand, the United States Army and Maverick Hunters attacks Sigma Palace in London, but it is revealed to be a trap as Sigma unveils his plan. With a hidden backup power source under Sigma Palace in London, Sigma has Infinite create a massive sun over the planet so that it will crash down and destroy the entire Maverick Hunters and U.S. Military along with the Allied forces in one fell swoop. Thinking fast, Colonel and Iris uses a prototype Phantom Ruby they had recovered by sacrificing themselves to dispel the virtual sun, saving everybody as well as Ultraman Zero, Ultimate Force Zero and Axl. Sonic Sr II (as Ultraman Orb), X, Zero and the Rookie then battle Infinite and defeat him for good before he kills Infinite with Trinitium Break, thus bringing the death of Infinite's power. However, Eggman unveils yet another backup plan, moving the Phantom Ruby into one of his Death Egg Robots and fighting Sonic and his friends directly, but the backup plan is foiled by the Maverick Hunters Mega Man X, Zero and Axl defeated Sigma until X created Mother Elf (voiced by Dawn Michelle Bennett) to delete Maverick Virus as well as destroying Sigma and end the Maverick Wars while X and Zero destroys the Phantom Ruby with the Final Strike combination of Ultimate Armor X's Nova Strike and Zero's Gemnu Zero. After Vile and Sigma were both destroyed, Lumine (voiced by Katelyn Barr) who is revealed to be Sigma in disguise and releasing Deavorick (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore), Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X arrived to combat the threat, only for X to also be turned into a jewel while Orb was defeated. However, hearing the resolve of the Maverick Hunters to not give up allowed the three imprisoned Ultras to give their power to Sonic Sr II. Later on, Ginga, Victory, and X were able to escape their imprisonment, thanks to Maverick Hunters X destroys the Phantom Ruby and Zero destroys the Dark Ring. The three Ultras joined Orb Trinity to fight against Deavorick, Infinite and Zavok along with the newly released Seijin, Shadow Jr, Chaos and Metal Sonic. Working together, Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, the Rookie, X, Zero and Axl destroy Lumine and defeat him. Unfortunately, E-123 Omega (voiced by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) arrived in time to join Sonic Sr II, Avatar, Classic Sonic, Ultraman Zero, Copy Sonic and the Ulitmate Force Zero by ambushing Lumine from behind when they became as the new allies. Shortly afterwards, Alien Gapiya Sadeath restored himself to get his revenge of Sonic Sr II for being destroyed by the hands of Sonic Jr II before he is intervened by Ultraseven (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) who rescued Orb (Sonic Sr II) and battles Gapiya Sadeath and Deavorick while Zavok is killed by Ginga and Victory with the Ginga Victory Ultimatum while X destroys the Mavericks with Attacker X, thus bringing the death of Infinite's power in which Orb Trinity gaving a chance to defeat and kill both Deavorick and Alien Gapiya Sadeath with the Trinitium Light Ring in which putting an end to both of them for good. After the Maverick Wars ended, Orb, Ginga, Victory, X, and a later arrived Ultraseven thanked Sonic Sr II and the Maverick Hunters and left Earth in order to head back to their dimensions while Classic Sonic returns to his own dimension. After the Ultras left Earth, the former American scientist-turned criminal mastermind Dr. Isaak Weil (Adult Dr. Weil voiced by Robin Atkin Downes and Young Dr. Weil voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) murdered X's best friend Axl and later stole both Mother Elf (which turned into Dark Elf) and the original body of Zero where he created an new reploid, Omega (voiced by Matthew St. Patrick), an Ultimate Life Form (who kills Silver after the end of Maverick Wars) which began the Elf Wars when Sonic Sr II arrived too late to save Axl and Silver before he swears his revenge on Dr. Isaak Weil for the deaths of Axl and Silver while the American scientist Luna Ciel (Adult Ciel voiced by Brie Larson and Young Ciel voiced by Miley Cyrus) created the New Body for Zero to help the Maverick Hunter X fight and defeat Omega by using a Final Strike which ended the Elf Wars as well as almost avenging the death of Axl. After the Elf Wars ended, Omega sent into space and Dr. Issak Weil banished to the Egyptian Deserts for a treason by the American Government for killing Axl and Silver while Dr. Isaak Weil swears his revenge on humanity for exile, Zero was again sealed before X sacrificed himself to seal Dark Elf in New York City while the U.S. President Xander Bradley forms the United Nations Space Command which they were commanded after the end of Elf Wars. In the post-credits scene, Luna Ciel and Sonic Jr II (who mourned the deaths of Silver and Axl) Sonic Sr II and his friends decide to rebuild the world with the help of humanity. Sonic Sr II and the Rookie then part ways, each heading off to a new adventure to New York City to find Sonic Sr II's friends and his brother Sonic Jr II before his journey to New York City is interrupted by Ultraman Zero's return and he recruited Orb (Sonic Sr II) for X's assistance in combating Desastro. which Orb (Sonic Sr II) agreed to and flies away, seemingly to fight Desastro with the help of Ultraman Zero and Ultraman X in which Desastro was destroyed by the hands of Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb. Final Wars (Freedom Planet) DLC After X (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) and Zero (voiced by Matthew Mercer) defeating Omega (voiced by Mathew St. Patrick) which ended the Elf Wars 15 years ago when the United Nations Space Command was formed and X sealed Dark Elf in New York City, Zero (who is sealed after defeating Omega) is awakened by Ciel (voiced by Brie Larson) and Sonic Jr II (voiced by Hayden Christensen) and they helped him to overthrow Lord Arktivus Brevon (voiced by Patrick Seitz) and end the tyrant's reign of terror, Sash Lilac (voiced by Alicia Silverstone) and Carol Tea (voiced by Nika Futterman) along with Cynder Jr (voiced by Anais Fairweather) as well as his friends Tails Jr (also voiced by Anais Fairweather), Knuckles Jr (voiced by Ogie Banks), Amy Jr (voiced by Eden Riegel), Terrador (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), Cyril (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) and Volteer (voiced by Travis Willingham) rescue a duck-billed creature named Torque (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) after his spacecraft crash lands in the heart of New York City while Sonic Sr II (voiced by Milo Gibson) transforms into Orb Origin (voiced by Ron Perlman) to fight against a Demaaga and decided to use the powers of Ultraman Ginga and X into Lightning Attacker but upon his victory, the monster evaporated into a mass of dark energies that flee from Earth. He soon receive a vision of using the powers of Ultraseven and Zero into a new form and went to find Lilac, Cynder Jr, Tails Jr and Sonic Sr II's friends just before they were confronted by The Master Chief/John-117 (voiced by Steven Blum) and the Blue Team members Linda-058 (voiced by Brittany Uomoleale), Kelly-087 (voiced by Michelle Lukes) and Frederic-104 (voiced by Travis Willingham) to convine Sonic Sr II to join the UNSC Military Forces in which Sonic Sr II accepts it. At Torque's request, the three along with Sonic Sr II, Tails Jr, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team set out to protect a powerful relic called the Kingdom Stone. This involves them in a conflict between three nations on their planet: North Korea, a country militarized by its new dictator, Dail (also voiced by Matthew Mercer); Japan, led by the wealth-obsessed Mayor Zao (voiced by Steven Blum); and South Korea, whose President Royal Magister (voiced by George Clooney) is unprepared for the Second Cold War. Lilac, Carol, Zero, Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team rush to the Kingdom Stone's shrine but are waylaid by the South Korean Military officers General Gong (voiced by Neil deGrasse Tyson) and Neera Li (also voiced by Nika Futterman), who doubt that the Stone is threatened. Lilac, Carol, Zero, Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team arrive just as the Stone is stolen by Spade (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith), a henchman of Zao, but not before Shadow Jr (voiced by Robbie Daymond) and Rouge Jr (voiced by Saffron Burrows) defeats Spade which forces him to retreat to North Korea after his defeat. After the shrine collapses, Carol and Tails Jr is separated from Lilac, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II and pinned by rubble, but she and Tails Jr were saved by the timid basset hound Milla Basset (also voiced by Brie Larson). That night, Torque tells Lilac, Carol, Milla, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II that he is an alien sent to apprehend the intergalactic warlord Arktivus Brevon, whose spacecraft wrecked on Planet Earth. Arktius Brevon has invaded North Korea, murdered its dictator (also voiced by Travis Willingham), and brainwashed Dail to be his servant. He intends to steal the Stone to power his ship. The protagonists decide to reclaim the Stone from Zao, but they are accosted en route by Spade (who is followed by Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr) and by Brevon's assistant Serpentine (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes). The delays give Dail and Brevon's forces time to steal the relic. Afterwards, Zao sends the protagonists along with Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II as emissaries to South Korea to discuss an alliance with United States and Allied Forces against North Korea. They are detained by President Magister upon their arrival, as Neera blames them for the Stone's original disappearance except Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II refuses to blame and escapes back to the United States. Torque is acquitted when Lilac falsely pleads guilty. She, Carol, and Milla quickly break out of jail to reunite with Torque, only to see him captured by Lord Arktivus Brevon, Serpentine, Dr. Isaak Weil (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes), Copy X (voiced by Ashley Johnson) and Omega (who kills Silver the Hedgehog (archive recordings done by Ben Kingsley with the additional new dialogue voiced by James Patrick Stuart) in San Diego ten years ago just before the Elf Wars were ended), Copy Sonic managed to pursue them and later sacrificed himself to weaken Omega with the frag grenade. Meanwhile in the city of Los Angeles after Copy Sonic's sacrificed himself, Ultraman Zero (voiced by Kiefer Sutherland) was sent to discover the source of the evil energies, leading to his encounter with the revived Maverick Leader Sigma (voiced by Neil Kaplan) (who is killed by X, Zero and Axl after the Maverick Wars ended) sent by Dr. Isaak Weil to stop Ultraman Zero. Meeting the revived Sigma, Ultraman Zero recognized him for his fight with his master (Leo) and his students (the late Copy Sonic and the late Sonic Jr). Sensing something off with the former's lack of speeches and live signs, Ultraman Zero quickly fights him but as he is about to be attacked by Mecha Gomora, Orb (who is transformed and returned from New York City by Sonic Sr II with the Orb Ring) arrived in time to save him. Meanwhile on the Space Garrison Headquarters in the Land of Light, Ultraman Jack (voiced by Aaron Taylor-Johnson), Zoffy (voiced by Crispin Freeman) and Ultraseven (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) realised that Ultraman Zero should arrive sooner but sensing the widespread of the evil energy being similar to Rayblood, the three decided to take off and search for the young warrior. Seeing how their attacks being ineffective, Ultraman Zero Zero and Orb decided to assume their strongest forms, Ultimate Zero and Orb Trinity respectively. After defeating the revived Sigma and Mecha Gomora with their stronger forms, Orb told of his situation on United States Valley before his head immersed with the same vision. They went off to find Carol and Milla before they can investigate. Carol quarrels with Lilac and storms off. Feeling guilty for Copy Sonic's death, Lilac sends Milla to find her and then goes to the New York City (which is later rebuilt) to find and awaken Mega Man X and tells him to save Torque from Brevon's nearby base in Paris, but she is captured and tortured by Lord Brevon, Mega Man X managed to save Lilac until he sacrificed himself to weaken Lord Brevon which he accidentally releases the Dark Elf (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) after X's death from the Legendary Hero's seal. Meanwhile, Carol, Milla, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II ally with Spade (who betrays Lord Brevon and joined the Team Dark members Shadow Jr, Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega) to storm the base in Paris, where they rescue Torque and Lilac. However, Lord Brevon summoned an army of revived monsters. Ultraman Zero sensed him as Reionics, to which Lord Brevon confirms and plots to continue the legacy of Alien Rayblood. He revives six monsters for his opponents to deal with. As Lord Brevon left his army to Ultraman Zero and Orb, the two Ultras managed to use their other forms and incapacitate Vict Lugiel and Hyper Zetton. Ultraman Zero orders Orb to pursue Lord Arktivus Brevon and is about to be weakened by the remaining monsters until Ultraman Jack, Zoffy and Ultraseven arrives. Transforming into Spacium Zeperion, Ultraman Orb catches Lord Arktivus Brevon on his trail. Facing against the monsters who previously gave them a hard time, the Ultra Brothers' improved strength allows them to efficiently destroy their original foes at instant. Ultraman Orb tries to destroy Lord Arktivus Brevon but the villain appears unscatched, pummeling the Ultra Warrior before he escaped but not before he calls Arktivus Brevon a monster which he wouldn't get away with that and swears his revenge. After he failed to defeat Lord Arktivus Brevon which leaves a hint about 100 monsters, Jack and Zoffy believes that he tries to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Orb (Sonic Sr II) tries to follow in suit but was ordered to stay behind by Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven, who wanted to gave the Ultra a training in a self-created pocket dimension. After training for 10 years, Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero acknowledged Ultraman Orb (Sonic Sr II)'s success, giving him the Ultraseven card. Finally knowing the meaning behind his visions, Ultraman Orb (Sonic Sr II) utilized both Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero's powers into Emerium Slugger. They are all separated in the ensuing conflict after the training with Zero and Seven. Neera finds Lilac but before she can arrest Lilac, she was confronted by Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team who told that Lilac will never do that when they refused to stand down until Ultraman Orb (Sonic Sr II), Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven intervened Neera when they arrived just in time to tell her that reveals that Lilac is not guilty for the deaths of Copy Sonic and Mega Man X in which they sacrificed themselves to save us all, Zero's best friend and told Neera to drop out the charges and release her in which she accepts it and they went to Seoul for the truth, where South Korean President Magister determines that she is innocent in which Sonic Sr II's right for the truth about the spirits of Sonic Sr (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) and Cynder (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) and tells Chronicler Ignitus (voiced by Gary Oldman) to reveal that Zao is challenging South Korea, United States, Japan and the UNSC Military Forces for the Stone. Lilac, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II rejoins her friends along with Zero and convinces South Korea and Japan to unite with United States, UNSC Military Forces and Allied Forces against North Korean and Brevon's army. During the battle, Lord Arktivus Brevon (who later revived Omega and also retrived the Giga Battle Nizer) announces that his ship is repaired, and Lilac, Milla, Carol, Master Chief, Blue Team, Zero, Ultraman Zero, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Zoffy, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II board it. Lord Arktivus Brevon had Tyrant to deal with Zoffy and Jack before he tried to revive an army of monsters. The team combats Lord Arktivus Brevon's minions, including a mutated Serpentine (which is killed along with Tyrant by Ultraseven, Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb just as the former understands how both father and son relationship works) along with Copy X (which is killed by Master Chief and Blue Team) and later Omega Zero (in which he was defeated along with Syntax which is later destroyed by Zero with the help of the Guardians Sage Harpuia (voiced by Christian Slater), Fighting Fefnir (voiced by Forest Whitaker) and Fairy Leviathan (also voiced by Alicia Silverstone) and later frees Mother Elf from Dr. Isaak Weil thus avenging the death of Silver). Later Cynder Jr, Master Chief and the Blue Team saves Dail by freeing him from brainwashed and helps them to defeat Lord Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil so Dail became the first North Korean President when the North Koreans became an ally and friend after they betray Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil and joined the United States, Japan, South Korea, UNSC Military Forces and Allied Forces when the North Korea had a change of heart. After defeating the monster along with Serpentine, Copy X and Omega Zero, Arktivus Brevon (who retrieved the Giga Battle Nizer from the Monster Graveyard) and Dr. Isaak Weik captures Milla and turns her into a grotesque monster that attacks Lilac, Carol, Tails Jr, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II, who are forced to render her unconscious when Hidden Phantom (voiced by Arnold Schwarzengger) sacrificed himself to calm Millia down with the help of the spirits Sonic Jr (also voiced by Troy Baker) and Gemini Sunrise (also voiced by Laura Bailey). Enraged, Lilac, Zero and Sonic Sr II attack and intervened Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil from the reviving 100 monsters, Zero used his power to bring Orb to to find Lord Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil, reunited Lilac and Zero and both of them duel for the sake of the universe. Despite Lord Brevon's confidence in regeneration, Orb, Lilac and Zero prepares to fight him to the point when the monster can no longer regenerate. Orb begins an all-out attack on Lord Brevon by continuously attacking him before he can regenerate until he kills Lord Brevon thus avenging the death of North Korean dictator as well as Sonic Sr II's defeat while Lilac and Zero defeats Dr. Isaak Weil while Carol, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team takes Millia to the escape back which made it back to Earth. After the monster Brevon is destroyed and is also dead for good, his Giga Battle Nizer vanished in thin air as Zero watches in confusion just before Brevon's ship is about to exploded, Zero sacrificed himself to take time for Lilac, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II (who is saved by Ultraman Zero and taken to M78) to reach the escape pod (which is sent back to Earth) and later taking Dr. Isaak Weil along with Brevon's ship with him until the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. Shortly after the battle, Milla awakens in the UNSC medical tent in Alaskan Snowfields and sees the sky lit up by swirling, crystalline energy released from the Kingdom Stone. The three kingdoms resolve to harness the Stone's power and share it equally, thereby bringing an end to the Second Cold War. The five Ultras return to the Land of Light where Ultraman Orb is given the offer of a Star Mark and a place in the Space Garrison, which he declines as he states that he prefers to be a UNSC Spartan-II, and leaves to head back to Planet Earth to work with the UNSC as well as reuniting Lilac, Carol, Milla, Neera, Master Chief, Blue Team and Sonic Sr II's friends. Ultraman Zero is still in confusion as to what happened but preferred to keep it to himself. Torque says goodbye to Lilac, Carol, Milla, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Tails Jr, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team and returns to space while Sonic Sr II went and told Luna Ciel that Zero didn't make it back to Planet Earth which he sacrificed himself to take Sonic Sr II, Lilac, Carol, Cynder Jr, Master Chief, Blue Team and Ultraman Zero some time before he tell Ciel to take her to the Central Park in New York City for the Airport to see the statue of Zero. In the post-credits scenes, Sonic Sr II and Ciel went to the statue of the Legendary Hero Zero in the Central Park at New York City to mourn him after his death after the end of Second Cold War. Sonic Sr II told Luna Ciel to make sure that Zero's sacrifice isn't for nothing, she stands up and expresses her faith in Zero, and the hope that he'll return someday. In Arizona, Zero's helmet as it lays shattered on the ground along with various other metal pieces. Dr. Isaak Weil survived from the destruction of the Brevon's ship along with Zero, albeit battered and tries to enact his last revenge by reviving Ultraman Belial, but failed and quickly realised that his predecessor is still alive. Ultraman Geed (voiced by Josh Keaton) walks in as Dr. Isaak Weil sensed something familiar with his aura before getting killed in cold blood, which in fact Ultraman Geed is later bonded with Shadow Jr, the leader of Team Dark and son of the late Shadow Sr. Development Development of Sonic Forces: The Final Battle began shortly after Sonic Lost World was completed in 2013 under the codename Project Sonic 2017, and was developed alongside Sonic Mania. It was developed by Sonic Team, Rocksteady Studios and GalaxyTrail with the additional development provided by Vicarious Visions, 343 Industries and Creative Assembly; the majority of staff had previously developed Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations(with Radical Entertainment and Konami) (which followed a similar premise). The game was produced in commemoration of the series' twenty-fifth anniversary, and the title was chosen to signify its themes of power, teamwork, and armies. The game was intended to give a darker perspective to the world of Sonic, in contrast to the fantasy-based themes of previous entries, and expand upon the modern-style gameplay from Unleashed and Colors (as Sonic Sr II). To create this, the developers designed levels to seem desolate and more realistic. In programming the game, the development team used the Hedgehog Engine 2, an updated version of the game engine used in Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations. The gameplay was mostly modeled off Unleashed's, with elements from Colors and Generations. With the updated software, the first locations designed were the urban levels, which served as a reference for other stages. Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and GalaxyTrail with Vicarious Visions, 343 Industries and Creative Assembly sought to make the levels unique and contrasting, and various level ideas were suggested during development; one example was a prison in Green Hill in phoenix, Arizona. At one point in development, the series' traditional ring-based health system was abandoned to balance the game's difficulty, and for designing the Classic levels, the team looked to Generations and Mania as a reference. In regards to the character creation system, Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka explained that for years, he had seen many fan-made characters and wanted to give players the opportunity to play as their own Sonic character. The team was given complete freedom in creating the animal and customization mechanics. According to producers Kathleen Kennedy, J. J. Abrams, Mel Gibson, Francis Ford Coppola, Michael Bay and Frank Marshall, the system was intended to be more of a tool to modify an existing character rather than complex mechanics like in the role-playing series Fallout, saying "What we had in mind when we were making the whole create a character scenario was, out of all the people being depicted in this world, you can choose those characters that populate the world". While Sonic Forces began development years before Sonic Mania, the latter's production affected Forces; the games have a connected plot, and Mania was envisioned to excite fans for Forces. The screenplay writers Michael Wilson, Jennifer Lee and David Henry Hwang contributed to the game's English script with the story writers Aubrey Soomon and Chris Buck. Its soundtrack was primarily composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe with the executive music producer provided by Hans Zimmer, with the additional music from Andrew Kawczynski, David Bucjkley, Joseph Trapanese and Tom Howe while the songs were written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira.The game's theme song, "Fist Bump", was written by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Glen Ballard and Kenneth Edmonds and features lyrics written by Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Kenneth Edmonds and Doug Robb, vocalist of the American rock band Hoobastank and performed by Patrick Stump, vocalist of the American rock band Fall Out Boy with the background vocals performed by Babyface (who previously collaborated with Barbra Streisand). Gregson-Williams, Balfe and Babyface also wrote Infinite's theme with Glenn Slater, which was performed by Pharrell Williams and Josh Groban with background vocals performed by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, and ]]Max Aruj]] and Steffen Thum's arrangements of various past Sonic tracks, such as a Mark Mothersbaugh and Josh Mancell's theme for Metal Sonic from Sonic CD (1993), were also made for the game. A four-disc official soundtrack, Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise, was released by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records in Worldwide on December 13, 2017. Sonic Forces: The Final Battle was announced alongside Sonic Mania under its codename during a twenty-fifth series anniversary event held by Sega at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 22, 2016. The presence of Classic Sonic and Sonic Sr II in the initial teaser trailer led some journalists to believe it was a sequel to Sonic Generations, but Iizuka along with the producers Kathleen Kennedy, J. J. Abrams, Francis Ford Coppola, Michael Bay and Frank Marshall later clarified that it was a separate game and a direct sequel to Sonic Boom & BlazBlue: Alter Memories and Sonic Mania. The game was released worldwide on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in November 2017. Prior to the game's launch, Sega and Activision released a four-part prequel comic written and drawn by Ian Flynn and Adam Bryce Thomas, who previously worked on Archie Comics' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. A bonus edition was also released containing controller skins and downloadable clothing items for the Avatar based on other Sega games, such as Jet Set Radio, Puyo Puyo, and Persona 5. A tie-in racing game for iOS and Android devices, Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, was released in select regions in September 2017. After the game's release, several updates featuring new content were released, such as an in-game shirt for the Avatar featuring "Sanic", an internet meme of a poorly drawn Sonic Sr II, and the ability to transform Sonic Sr II / Classic Sonic into Sonic Sonic Sr II / Classic Super Sonic. ''Episode Shadow: Before the Maverick Wars'' Episode Shadow: Before the Maverick Wars is free downloadable content (DLC) for Sonic Forces: The Final Battle that will launch alongside the game. The story acts as a prequel to the main game and focuses on Shadow the Hedgehog Jr (son of Shadow Sr) and his friends Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, and also explores the origins of Infinite. Players control Shadow Jr, who handles similarly to Sonic Sr II or Sonic Jr II but has unique abilities such as the ability to perform a quick chain of homing attacks in rapid succession. The pack adds thirteen extra levels to the game; three are original, while ten are redesigned versions of Modern Sonic stages. According to the producers Kathleen Kennedy, J. J. Abrams along with the executive producers Francis Ford Coppola, Michael Bay and Frank Marshall, Sonic Team, Vicarious Visions, Creative Assembly and Rocksteady Games created Episode Shadow to help the game appeal to fans of older games such as Sonic Adventure. Upon its announcement, several gaming journalists noted that Episode Shadow was the first time Shadow was a playable character in a mainline Sonic game for several years, and Game Informer wrote that it was much more difficult than the main game. Release The game was released worldwide on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in November 2017. A bonus edition will be released containing controller skins and downloadable clothing items for the Avatar based on other Sega titles such as Jet Set Radio, Puyo Puyo, and Persona 5. A tie-in racing game game for iOS and Android devices, titled Sonic Forces: The Final Battle - Speed Battle, was released in certain regions in September 2017. The DLC Contents "Final Wars", "The Journey of UNSC Fireteam Omega", "Sonic Sr II and Master Chief's Long Journey" and "The Rise and Fall of Settlement Defense Front" (based on the video games Freedom Planet, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Halo 4 and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare) which were appeared and featured as the new downloadable contents after the game's release. Prior to the game's launch, Sega and Activision released a four-part prequel comic written and drawn by Ian Flynn and Adam Bryce Thomas, who previously worked on Archie Comics' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Reception The International Business Times praised Sega's approach of announcing and releasing the duo of Sonic Forces and Sonic Mania in the same year, stating that catering to the new fans with Forces while catering to the old-school fans with Mania could help repair the series's poor reputation with more recent releases, and in turn lead to a "Sonic renaissance". Reception following the game's showing at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2017 was favorable. Heather Alexandria of Kotaku found the game's three gameplay modes to be entertaining and fun whilst feeling it required some more polish. Ed McGlone of Twinfinite found the gameplay to be smoother than Sonic Generations, while also praising the story direction. Alex Olney of NintendoLife was more critical, thinking that the preview version of the game lacked focus and direction while also calling Sonic Sr II's gameplay "dry and boring", and the Avatar stages an "afterthought". Videos External links *Official website (Japanese) Category:2017 video games Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Freedom Planet Category:Ultra Series video games Category:Fire Emblem video games Category:Mega Man X games Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:GalaxyTrail games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:343 Industries games Category:Creative Assembly games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Film scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Film scores by Christopher Lennertz Category:Film scores by Tyler Bates Category:Film scores by Bear McCreary Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Musicals by Heitor Pereira, Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager Category:Musicals by Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager Category:Musicals by Heitor Pereira Category:Films directed by J. J. Abrams Category:Films directed by Mel Gibson Category:Films directed by Taika Waititi Category:Films directed by Seth Gordon Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films directed by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Beau Flynn Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Screenplays by Jennifer Lee (filmmaker) Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos Category:Screenplays by Stephen Chbosky Category:Screenplays by Kevin Smith Category:Screenplays by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Screenplays by Sofia Coppola Category:Screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Film scores by Steve Mazzaro Category:Film scores by Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Film scores by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Film scores by Josh Debney Category:Screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Films directed by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Screenplays by Guillermo del Toro Category:Screenplays by JeChris Sanders Category:Films produced by Guillermo del Toro Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:Film scores by Paul Mounsey Category:Film scores by Stephanie Economou Category:Film scores by Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Hasbro Studios films Category:Di Bonaventura Pictures films